


Joy in the Morning, Love in the Afternoon

by MagicFish



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish
Summary: Morinaga. That idiot was always getting himself into trouble. It was ridiculous that he didn't have anyone but Souichi to go chasing after him at all hours of the morning.This fic could also have been titled "Wish Fulfillment." Or possibly "I finally read 12-3 and very badly wanted everything to work out."





	Joy in the Morning, Love in the Afternoon

Souichi tried and failed to sleep on the Shinkansen. As soon as he started to doze off, his vaporous half-dreams would solidify into new and horrible fates that probably hadn't actually befallen that fool Morinaga, but which nevertheless were convincing enough to keep Souichi up.

It was Isogai's fault, Souichi grumbled sleepily to himself as he tried yet again to get comfortable. If Isogai had just agreed to drive him, he might already be in Hamamatsu. Maybe he'd even know what had happened to Morinaga already.

Morinaga. That idiot was always getting himself into trouble. It was ridiculous that he didn't have anyone but Souichi to go chasing after him at all hours of the morning. The idiot had probably misunderstood something Souichi said yet again. Souichi would probably find him passed out drunk or crumpled under a bridge, body broken from the fall-

Souichi jerked awake and didn't try to sleep again.

The train pulled into the station promptly at 8:20am and deposited a handful of dozy-eyed travelers and an exhausted but irate Souichi in Hamamatsu.

Souichi examined his phone testily. There were no new messages from Morinaga. He hadn't expected any, but he still felt the absence of the chat notification as keenly as an arrow through the chest. Shaking his head, he thumbed through to his notes and then looked up directions to Morinaga's company dorm.

He stopped briefly to grab a bun and a canned coffee from a konbini at the north end of the station. The caffeine only took the barest edge off his exhaustion, but he grudgingly decided it would have to be enough as he started the walk to Morinaga's apartment.

The morning was bright and cool, perfect for walking. Sunlight reflected off the tall, white buildings that lined the road in a way that might have been cheerful if Souichi had been in any mood to see it that way. Instead, it was blinding, the boisterous rays shooting straight through his retinas to intensify his already pounding headache. The city as a whole was far too loud and busy for a Saturday morning.

It took ages to reach Morinaga's dorm, and yet some part of Souichi's exhausted mind hardly noticed that time had passed. He had been too wrapped up in what might have happened-or what might still be happening-to prevent Morinaga from contacting Souichi after their fight.

It was all nonsense, Souichi resolved as he checked his phone again for the correct dorm number. He'd go up and find that Morinaga was simply too tired to go home and had slept in. Imagine, sleeping in when Souichi had been up all night worrying about him. He'd give that Morinaga a piece of his mind.

So, pushing aside the dreams of disaster that still wavered before his tired eyes, Souichi squared up and knocked on the door.

And waited.

He knocked again.

And waited.

He pounded the door as hard as he could. "Morinaga!" he called, pointedly ignoring the bald desperation in his own voice. The door to his right opened, seemingly by itself. Souichi jumped.

"Excuse me," said a disembodied voice. Souichi jumped again.

"Excuse me, but Morinaga-kun isn't at home."

Souichi looked down to find a very short young woman looking up (so very up) at him. She wasn't angry, as Souichi had feared, but worried.

"Oh," he said finally.

"I'm Takashima Mei, from S Pharmaceuticals. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you. Tatsumi Souichi. Do you know where Morinaga has gone?"

"Are you a friend of Morinaga-kun's? I found him collapsed out here on the landing last night, and I didn't know who to contact. I've been so worried."

The world faded away around Souichi.

"Collapsed?"

"He must have overworked himself. He was unconscious and had a terrible fever when I found him. I called his supervisor, and he took Morinaga to a hospital."

Souichi struggled to think past the ringing in his ears.

"Which hospital? Where did he take him?"

Takashima shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Kuze-san took him away so quickly I didn't think of asking."

"I see." A hospital. He had to find the hospital. Souichi turned to head back down the stairs, only distantly registering that he had managed to thank Takashima before leaving.

There were two hospitals a reasonable distance from the dorm. Souichi headed toward the closer one. If this "Kuze-san" had taken Morinaga any further than was necessary before getting him treatment, Souichi was going to punch him.

By the time he arrived at the hospital, it was nearly ten. The sun was unbearable, so bright it was making Souichi's eyes prickle with tears.

It took three repetitions before the receptionist understood he was looking for Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

"Please calm down," she finally said soothingly. "He's in 304, up on the third floor, resting. I'm sure it will be alright." Souichi was heading toward the stairs before she finished. That idiot Morinaga, making him worry. He would show that idiot. He'd give him a piece of his mind.

He burst through the door of Morinaga's room and barely registered his kouhai's wide, shocked eyes before he was across the room with his hands on Morinaga's warm, living shoulders.

"Why didn't you text me? Didn't you know how worried I would be? It took me all night to get here because you didn't bother telling me you were even alive!"

As he spoke, Souichi's hands moved of their own accord, sliding up to touch Morinaga's face, then down, over his very solid, very real, very alive arms, to grasp Morinaga's hands. He had found Morinaga, and he intended to keep him in one place.

"At least your fever is down. Idiot. What made you think you could push yourself until you collapsed? Didn't you realize something like this could happen? You're no use to anyone if you're stuck in the hospital!"

Souichi's voice broke as exhaustion and the aftermath of hours of worry finally overwhelmed him. He fell forward, his forehead resting Morinaga's chest as it rose and fell.

"I was so worried," he whispered.

"Senpai?" Morinaga's voice was soft and wondering. "You came all the way here for me?"

"What did you think I would do when you didn't come home?" Souichi tried to be angry, but it was so hard and Morinaga was so warm. "Idiot. After all this time, you still think you don't deserve to be cared for. Believe in your own self-worth." He hardly heard what he was saying as he pulled back to look into Morinaga's eyes again. At least Morinaga had the good sense to look chastened for once.

A small cough sounded behind him. "I take it you're Tatsumi-san."

A hot flush spread up Souichi's neck to his face as he turned to face the man he was only beginning to realize had been sitting next to Morinaga's bed the whole time. Souichi was suddenly aware of how they looked, that he was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and holding Morinaga's hands. As if he sensed his senpai's desire to run, Morinaga tightened his hands around Souichi's.

"Yes, Kuze-san, this is Tatsumi Souichi. My partner."

Souichi hoped that the strangled noise he made was louder to him than to Kuze. He wanted to protest, to shout that he wasn't a homo, that this wasn't what it looked like, but Morinaga's hands were holding him in place.

"Pleased to meet you, Tatsumi-san. I'm Morinaga-kun's supervisor. I'm sorry to intrude on your reunion."

"Senpai, Kuze-san helped me get to the hospital after I collapsed."

"Thank you for taking care of him," Souichi said automatically, still reeling.

"I'm happy to have been able to help." Kuze stood, stiffly unfolding himself from the plastic hospital chair. "I'm going to go stretch my legs for a while. Please excuse me."

Souichi watched him go in shock, acutely aware that they were being given space. Because Kuze thought they were a couple. Which they were not. Definitely. He looked down at their still-entwined hands with confusion.

"Are you alright, Senpai?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot."

"You're being very quiet."

"I can be quiet if I want to."

"Of course you can." They were silent for a few long minutes. The light streaming in the window felt more gentle and warm than it had before.

"Were you really that worried about me?" Morinaga finally asked, his voice as tender as the sunlight.

"You didn't come home," Souichi answered.

"You told me not to."

"That kind of thing has never stopped you before." Souichi pulled his hands away and shifted to face the door, still perched on the edge of the hospital bed. "I've told you before that we have different limits, so don't get upset about something like that."

"I won't say I wasn't upset, but I wasn't trying to hurt myself." Morinaga sounded apologetic, but not nearly enough to make up for the night Souichi had had. "I guess I was just so afraid that I had upset you that I didn't pay attention to my health."

It was suddenly very hard to breathe.

"So it's just like the other time."

"The other time?" Morinaga's brow furrowed. "What other time?"

Souichi focused hard on remaining upright on the edge of the bed as he mustered the strength to respond.

"You got hurt. Because of me," he finally ground out. "Because I didn't take the situation seriously."

"What are you talking about, senpai?"

"This is the second time you've ended up in the hospital because of me."

"You mean that stalker? Senpai, that wasn't really your fault."

"But this is! Definitely!" Souichi turned so quickly it made him dizzy. He fell rather than leaned into Morinaga, holding himself up by his grip on Morinaga's biceps. Morinaga's broad hands flew to Souichi's shoulders. It was reassuring that, despite Souichi's guilt, Morinaga drew him closer instead of pushing him away.

"Senpai, you're exhausted. Why don't you go back to my apartment and sleep?"

Souichi shook his head. "I'm not any worse off than you are, and I need to be here to make you understand. Morinaga, you're an incredible idiot." Morinaga opened his mouth to argue. He wasn't really listening. Well, Souichi would make him listen. He leaned in and, with far more confidence than he ever had before, pressed his lips firmly to Morinaga's.

Souichi was so exhausted with worry that he didn't even question why he had approached the kiss with his mouth open. He thought only of bringing Morinaga's focus entirely to him as he swept his tongue over Morinaga's and pulled gently away.

"You're an idiot for thinking I'm going to leave over something like Tadokoro finding out that. I...I mean, there's nothing to find out, but he thought that...that..."

Morinaga sighed. "Senpai, why wouldn't I think you were going to leave when you say things like 'there's nothing to find out?'"

Souichi didn't have an answer for that.

"Senpai, I love you and trust you, but of course I'm going to expect you to leave when you won't admit that we have any sort of relationship. There's nothing keeping you with me. Is there?"

His wide, stupid eyes were so innocent and hopeful that Souichi would blame them for all time for what he said next.

"So if it were like you said earlier, if I let you call me your," he took a steadying breath, "your partner, you wouldn't worry yourself into the hospital?"

Those wide, stupid eyes went shiny with tears. "Senpai..."

"Well?"

"If you did that, I would know I could always come back to you, and I wouldn't have to worry so much."

"What a stupid thing to say. Didn't I already tell you you'd always be able to come back? Idiot."

"Senpai, you told me specifically not to come back."

"I didn't mean it. How could I stop you, anyway? You always do what you want." He frowned sternly. "You realize this is blackmail again, right? Blackmail!"

Morinaga's stupid, big face broke into a grin. "I guess it is," he said happily, and then he was kissing Souichi.

"What was that about?" Souichi gasped as they separated again.

"I just wanted to kiss my partner. It's alright, isn't it?" The grin never left Morinaga's face as he slouched back against the pillows, exhaustion written on every line of his body. Souichi huffed his annoyance.

"Of course it's alright, something small like that. But you've worn yourself out, you idiot. Here, lie back."

He helped Morinaga get settled and turned to sit in the chair that Kuze had vacated, but Morinaga grabbed his hand.

"You'll still be here, won't you, senpai? When I wake up?"

"Idiot. Where else would I go?"

Morinaga's hand loosened and fell back to the bed, but the smile didn't leave his face as he drifted off to sleep. Souichi sighed and rubbed his aching eyes. Without Morinaga to talk to, the midday sun seemed harsh again and his exhaustion came crashing down around him. He would need to go and get some more coffee if he intended to be of any use when Morinaga woke up.

As he peered blearily up and down the hall, looking for an indication of where a vending machine might be, he instead found Kuze, waving from a line of chairs crammed economically against the hallway wall.

"Hello again, Tatsumi-san. Is he alright?"

"Ah, yes. He fell asleep. I was just looking for some coffee and a place to smoke. It was a long trip here."

"I know where there's an outdoor area with a vending machine, if you'll allow me to show you." Kuze stood with a gracious smile and started walking, not giving Souichi any chance to refuse.

Kuze was as good as his word, however, and only a few minutes later, Souichi found himself with a cigarette and a canned coffee on a bench outside the hospital with his...his partner's supervisor.

"You know, I was worried that Morinaga was in a bad situation," Kuze said conversationally. Souichi nearly choked on his coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"With how depressed he's been, I was afraid you were mistreating him in some way. I noticed him staring forlornly at a text earlier this week and saw it was from you. I nearly suggested he leave you if you were causing him so much pain."

Souichi's face was burning. He had nothing to say. Kuze was right. He had hurt Morinaga.

"But then I saw you with him," Kuze continued. "That put my mind at ease."

"What do you mean?" Souichi asked, baffled.

Kuze smiled. "You obviously love him very much. I imagine that your text was some sort of misunderstanding. How long have you been together?"

"We-" We aren't together, he wanted to say. He's not my lover. I'm not gay, not even for Morinaga. But he had promised.

"You don't need to worry," Kuze said quickly, misinterpreting Souichi's hesitation. "I won't fire him for being gay even if you tell me. It would be a bit hypocritical of me." He gave a wry but encouraging smile.

"It's been a few years," Souichi finally admitted quietly.

"Well, understanding each other will become easier with time. I'm sure you've learned a lesson about Morinaga-kun from this."

"Yes," Souichi said, suddenly very interested in the writing on his coffee can. "Yes, I think I have."

A day later, Morinaga was released from the hospital, rested and as annoyingly chipper as ever.

"Senpai, it was really kind of you to walk me back to my apartment, but don't you need to catch the train?"

The evening sun bathed the dorm landing a warm, cozy orange and made Morinaga's stupid puppy eyes look deep and dark. Souichi wanted to tell him he was an idiot, but the light enveloping them took all the bite out of his response.

"I wouldn't abandon you, idiot. You're still recovering, so I told them I was taking tomorrow off. The assistants will get along fine without me, but you're likely to do something stupid unless I stay to make sure you rest."

Morinaga's eyes went impossibly more puppyish. "You did that for me?" he almost whispered. The key dangled uselessly from his hand, so Souichi took charge and opened the door for them. For a moment, he thought they would get over the threshold before Morinaga attacked, but then he was being spun around and was flying backwards toward the entryway wall. Morinaga's mouth found his just as the door closed.

Souichi pushed him away almost at once.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled. "Didn't I just say you were supposed to be resting?"

"You did, but-"

"I can already tell you're going to be unbearable unless we do...that, but you're resting and I refuse to be the reason you have to go back to the hospital." Souichi pulled together all of his strength. "Go g-get undressed and lie down."

Morinaga was a statue before him.

"Senpai?" he finally asked dazedly.

"I'm not going to ask twice."

Still shocked, Morinaga slid off his shoes and made his way toward the bed, dropping his clothes behind him and casting wide-eyed glances back toward Souichi, who was busy rummaging in a plastic shopping bag on the kitchenette counter. Finally, he came up with a bottle horrifyingly labeled "love jelly" and stalked determinedly toward the bed. Morinaga, naked except for the warm glow of sunset reflected off the building across the street, looked as wonderful and alive as Souichi had ever seen him.

"You'd better not have some already," he said, waggling the bottle as he approached. "It was hard for me to buy this."

"I don't have any." Morinaga's throat sounded dry.

"Good." Souichi couldn't think of anything else to say, so he dropped the lubricant to the bed and started to slide off the shirt he had borrowed from Morinaga the night before.

"Senpai, wait."

"What?" Had he done something wrong? Did Morinaga not want to do...that after all?

Morinaga must have read his mind. "It's nothing bad. I just want you to leave the shirt on."

"Leave it on?" Souichi was baffled.

"Come here." Morinaga reached out and pulled Souichi to him by the arm. Souichi fell onto the bed, straddling Morinaga's hips for balance. Morinaga grinned his devious grin and started working on Souichi's shirt buttons.

"You can unbutton it," he said, "but I want to see you wearing my shirt for a little longer."

Souichi blushed, but nodded as Morinaga finished unbuttoning his shirt. He slid his hands under it to caress Souichi's sides firmly, pulling him down onto Morinaga's lap just shy of his hard cock. Souichi strained toward him, desperate for friction, but Morinaga held him back.

"Take off your jeans," he demanded, already working on the button. Souichi huffed in frustration and pulled back just enough to fumble out of his pants and underwear, sliding his socks off with them so he was straddling Morinaga's thighs in only Morinaga's open shirt.

He considered shifting up again so they could rub against each other, but that wasn't really what Morinaga wanted, and he was planning to make Morinaga feel good. He grabbed the (ugh) love jelly off the bed, dribbled some onto two of his fingers and, locking eyes with Morinaga, slid both into himself in one stroke.

It felt keenly new, and he briefly wondered why as he got down to the business of opening himself. He had done it before, of course. In fact he had done it less than a day earlier, alone in Morinaga's apartment, surrounded by his scent and thinking of Morinaga, as he often did when he was forced to do it himself. Something was different about this time, though. Maybe it was that he had never worked himself open while Morinaga watched, waiting to replace Souichi's fingers with his cock. The thought made his own cock twitch with want.

Finally, he shifted forward, settled lightly over Morinaga and pressed tentatively down. Morinaga's cock head pushed in, then his thick shaft, sliding into Souichi like a caress. He couldn't hold back a long, low groan as he glided further and further down Morinaga's hard cock until their thighs met and Souichi was full.

He looked down at Morinaga with half-lidded eyes, taking in the hands gripping tightly to the blanket below them. That was right: Morinaga hadn't been the one to do this. It was Souichi alone who had chosen to be penetrated like this, skewered through his core by his lover. In the moment, it was easier to accept than Souichi had expected.

He had been sitting still for too long. Morinaga's hips bucked gently up, and for a moment, he was even deeper, making Souichi arch his back and cry out in ecstasy.

As the wave of pleasure passed, Souichi tried to put on a stern face. "Stop that," he growled, leaning forward to put his weight on Morinaga's shoulders. "You're supposed to be resting."

With that, he slid himself up and slammed back down. It was good, he realized as he set a rapid pace. Being in control was strange but good. Being forced to step back and be the one thinking during sex was good. Morinaga's cock sliding into him, making him whole over and over again, was really good.

But it was supposed to be about Morinaga. Souichi couldn't just chase his own pleasure, as much as he wanted to. He slowed down and focused hard on his partner.

Morinaga was dazed with lust, breathing heavily into the space between them as his hands traced light, aimless patterns over Souichi's thighs. As Souichi slowed his pace, Morinaga groaned in frustration.

"Senpai," Morinaga panted, "please, keep going."

"Why would I stop?" Souichi shot back petulantly. "I just didn't want to...too soon."

Something bright and fierce flashed in Morinaga's eyes and then Souichi was empty and flying and then he was bouncing on his back on the bed and Morinaga was over him and he was pushing back into Souichi and everything, absolutely everything in the world was erased from his mind except the pure sensation of Morinaga inside him, thrusting hard and fast like it was going to save both of their lives.

Souichi couldn't stop himself begging, "There! Yes, faster! So good! Right there! Morinaga! Mori!"

"Come for me, Senpai," Morinaga gasped as he moved, hard and unceasing and everything Souichi could ever want. Every motion sent sparks of pleasure tingling through Souichi's body, building up and up until he and Morinaga burst together like fireworks, bright and wild as they exploded against the dim purple of the approaching twilight.

Morinaga leaned forward, spent but still firmly inside him, and kissed Souichi long and sweet. His lips moved against Souichi's lovingly, a promise and a request for more promises all at once, binding them together.

"My...partner," he whispered between kisses. Souichi tried to muster up the indignation to push the insecure fool off, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to do it.

Oh well, he thought as Morinaga leaned in for yet another kiss. It wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
